


【娜諾】Acorn

by CrystalVanilla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: 看梗即知我這篇拖了多久......最初預定是要作2018年娜娜的生賀文，結果((望天





	【娜諾】Acorn

★ NCT同人  
★ 娜諾（渽民×帝努）  
★ Acorn Milk的前篇，但其實不看也沒差www  
★ 故事情節請勿上升真人

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

結束三人直播回到宿舍，羅渽民便進房做事了。正當他照稿敲好生日感言時，房門突然打開又砰一聲被摔上，李帝努風風火火的衝進他房裡，用力把自己摔趴在床上。

羅渽民並沒有因為此突發事故停下手邊的工作，他面不改色的再三檢查文字稿後，按下發送，舒了一口氣。

「......你就不問問我發生什麼事了嗎？」

床上的人似是耐不住被冷落，用悶悶的語氣開口了。羅渽民這才轉頭，他看了眼床上把自己包成卷餅的人，慢悠悠的回答。

「這還用問嗎，肯定是被經紀人哥哥唸了一頓啦，還有你下次小心點，別把我的小可愛們撞到床下去了。」  
「......你都不安慰我一下，還只關心你的玩偶！」

正想拿手機開遊戲來玩的羅渽民嘆了口氣。他認命地放下手機，才一坐上床立刻被李帝努撲了個滿懷。

「渽民哪～～～嗚嗚TAT」  
「真是的，你什麼時候才能學會小心點啊，每次都冒冒失失的......」

一邊撫摸著壓在身上的大型犬，一邊開口安慰他，羅渽民很無奈。隊裡看起來最穩重的李帝努其實幼稚程度不輸兩位忙內，尤其嗨起來時容易失了輕重，好幾次不小心因此闖了禍。

這次羅渽民的生日直播中，李帝努一登場唱歌便開心的跳來跳去，結果蹦到沙發上時沒控制好力道不小心彈了起來，頭一甩便把帽兜甩掉了，露出了半個後腦杓......

「還好畫質夠低又有濾鏡，我剛剛上網看粉絲的截圖，色差有點大，應該是不至於被猜出來啦......經紀人哥哥怎麼說你了？」  
「就把我唸了一頓，叫我下次小心點，尤其是明天的主持上下班，千萬不能再有意外了～渽民哪，我被罵了不開心，明天想吃你做的早飯～」  
「......真會得寸進尺啊你！好啦，我明天有早起就做。」  
「耶～對了，你剛剛在做什麼呀？在寫什麼嗎？」

嘖嘖，一下就恢復了，真容易哄啊。羅渽民把李帝努從床上拉起來坐好，拿手機上了官網留言版，直接秀給他看。

「在感謝親愛的西珍妮們今天給我的生日祝福啊～喏，給你看。」  
「哇喔～不愧是西珍妮傻瓜寫的，真情實感又不肉麻呢。咦？等等。」  
「怎麼啦？」

抱緊了懷裡的人不讓他亂動，羅渽民歪了歪枕在他肩上的下巴。李帝努扭了扭身子，艱難的側過頭發問。

「這個開頭，為什麼是娜娜松鼠啊？之前都沒聽過你長得像松鼠的說法啊......我明明記得你說自己也像小狗的......」  
「呵呵，我們帝努難得敏銳了一回呢～不過現在還不能告訴你，晚點你就知道囉～」  
「不要把我當小孩子啦！唔，還有你說過志晟像松鼠還是倉鼠的～你跟志晟長得也不像啊，到底是為什麼啊......」

羅渽民笑了笑，抱緊還在碎碎念的男朋友。

因為娜娜松鼠等等就要把你吃掉了啊，我的笨蛋小橡子♡

～Fin～

**Author's Note:**

> 看梗即知我這篇拖了多久......最初預定是要作2018年娜娜的生賀文，結果((望天


End file.
